


Prompt fills

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Androids, Crack, Fluff, Jumpers, Kakslauttanen, M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fic, Tomb Raider AU, Tumblr Prompt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Just a place to put all my prompt fills and miscellaneous F1 fanfics.





	1. Sewis

**Author's Note:**

> Some Sewis fluff.

The last thing Sebastian expected to see was Lewis striding down the pitlane determinedly with Roscoe in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asks as Lewis comes towards him and enters the garage.

“Roscoe needs to sit in your car.” Lewis replies with a nod, going to lower him into Gina.

“Whoah! Wait! The dog is not going in the car!” Sebastian says firmly as he enters the garage and goes to stop him.

“Oh come on Seb! Please?” Lewis pouts at him cutely and Sebastian sighs, not able to resist the look he’s given him.

“Fine fine. Go ahead.” Sebastian gestures to Gina.

Lewis gives him a broad smile and gently lowers the slightly overweight bulldog into the car.

Roscoe looks at Lewis and his eyes look grumpy. Sebastian is sure if Roscoe could talk the dog would be voicing his disgruntlement.

But Lewis doesn’t seem to care, he just lets out this little cooing noise and takes out his phone. He quickly takes a photo and almost skips to Sebastian to show him.

Sebastian rolls his eyes but takes a look and has to admit, it is sort of adorable.

“Thanks man!” Lewis grins and quickly kisses his cheek, before going back to Roscoe and lifting him back out with some effort. He then walks out of the garage with the dog before anyone can see him.

Sebastian just watches him go with a amused, if fond, smile.


	2. Sebson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: I think the sweater is too big.

“I think the sweater is too big.” Sebastian pouts as he comes into the living room wearing a, frankly enormous, sweater.

Jenson is sat on the sofa, a homemade pumpkin spice latte in his hands. He’s wearing a similar sweater.

“My mum made us these as a present!” Jenson grins at him. “I think they’re warm.”

Sebastian snorts and sits next to him. “She got my size too big.” He says, pouting still.

Jenson chuckles. “It makes you look cuddly though!”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him. “Cuddly?”

“Cuddly.” Jenson nods seriously and places his mug on the coffee table. He holds his arms out. “In fact, I would like a cuddle.”

Sebastian smiles warmly at him and pulls Jenson into his arms, cuddling him tightly. “Then cuddles are what you’re going to get, Liebe.”

Jenson beams at him, nuzzling into him as Sebastian presses a kiss to his head, feeling warm and comfortable in his arms. 

 


	3. Stubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Stuble!Kimi

Kimi wakes first, snuggled warmly and happily beneath a pile of fur blankets. The silence surrounding him feeling muted and soft.

He shifts around sleepily, hearing Sebastian give a muffled moan of displeasure besides him, the German having been fast asleep.

Kimi slowly becomes aware of where he is, the glass ceiling above his head almost covered in snow.

It had snowed heavily in Kakslauttanen overnight and now the glass igloos were covered in a soft blanket of snow.

The snow would be cleared, of course, but for now it explained why the silence was so muffed.

Sebastian gives a sleepy mumble besides him, moving closer. “Sleep. Early. Warm.”

Kimi snorts softly and gently nuzzles into his neck in reply, pressing soft kisses to the skin.

This makes Sebastian stir a little and give a soft surprised sound. He tilts his head up, his eyes soft and unfocused.

“Not shaved.” Sebastian murmurs, smiling softly.

“I haven’t.” Kimi grins at him, moving to nuzzle his jaw with his chin.

Sebastian lets out a soft moan, tilting his head to give him more room.

Kimi grins, nuzzling him contently and enjoying the little sounds he’s getting from him.

Sebastian pulls him closer, moving a little and wanting a kiss.

Kimi kisses him softly and lovingly, loving how soft and pliable Sebastian was. They had had a long night.

After a while Sebastian deepened the kiss, making Kimi moan gently.

They kiss heatedly for a while, getting lost in each other, hands wandering.

And then Kimi moves away, panting softly, a sly smirk on his face.

“I know where this-” He points to his stubble, “-Is going to make you feel amazing.”

Sebastian’s breath stops as Kimi suddenly disappears beneath the blanket of furs…


	4. Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Emilia go skiing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: "You got a cute butt." From Historygeek. 
> 
> If you want to request (any ship bar Dan/Max) then please let me know :3   
> https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150

Emilia laughs as Valtteri chases after her down the ski slope. The two were racing each other down to the bottom and so far Emilia was winning.

Valtteri would later blame it on the fact he gave her a head start so she could win, but the truth was Emilia was much better at skiing than him.

Once at the bottom Emilia had challenged him to a little contest. Who could jump the furthest on the 15 meter ski jump.

Valtteri wasn’t so sure about it, but Emilia wanted to have a go, so he followed her up to the area containing the ski jumps.

The 15 meter was the smallest and somewhat safest jump. Emilia had always loved the idea of ski jumping and had told Valtteri that she had wanted to try it. The fact this resort had a jump like this meant that Emilia was very happy.

As Emilia climbed the short flight of steps leading to the jump, Valtteri had to admit he was nervous. It didn’t look safe, but Emilia lived for any kind of competitive sport and she was looking forward to flying down the in run.

Valtteri waited at the end of the jump for her and as Emilia pushed off he had to admit she looked amazing as she flew towards the ramp and lifted off, straightening her legs mid air for the perfect jump.

Emilia landed perfectly and skied over to Valtteri, grinning. “Your turn, Kulta.”

Valtteri rolled his eyes and put on a put upon sigh as he moved towards the jump.

He climbed up the steps and got into position, facing down the in run.

He pushed off and gathered speed before lifting off, a little less perfect than Emilia.

It resulted in him taking a tumble as he landed, falling at the bottom with a soft groan.

Emilia immediately rushes over to his side. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine...just landed on my butt.” He winces and Emilia lets out a soft relieved laugh.

At his questioning glance, Emilia shrugs. “At least you got a cute butt.”

The Finn pouts at her and she grins, kissing him gently. “Come on you, up you get. Maybe I’ll kiss it better?” She holds out her hand to him.

Valtteri takes her hand and gingerly stands up, letting her take him back to the hotel. 


	5. Fanboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre is a fanboy who cannot meet Sebastian due to fear of embarrassing himself. However Charles is fed up of sneaking him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the adorable fanboy Pierre posts going around XD

“Please?” Charles sighs softly as he looks at his boyfriend. “Come on I promise you he’s not as scary as you think he is! Please just let me tell him!”

“Absolutely not. No way. Nope. No.” Pierre shakes his head, folding his arms and backing away. “I will do something embarrassing. I know I will.”

“No you won’t. Come on, please?” Charles pouts at the Frenchman. “He will not bite. It will be fine.”

“What if I squeal? Or babble at him? I want to make a good first impression.” Pierre sighs softly.

“I promise you you will be just fine. Promise. Please? He and Kimi think I’m sneaking around with someone.” Charles says.

Pierre looks at his boyfriend and then sighs softly. “Fine. I will let you introduce me to him. But it’s your funeral.”

Charles makes a triumphant sound and nods. “I promise you, once you talk to him he isn’t as awe inspiring as you think he is.”

Pierre just raises a skeptical eyebrow.

* * *

 

The following afternoon Charles takes Pierre into Ferrari and introduces Sebastian to Pierre.

Safe to say the first words out of Pierre’s mouth are some excited squeeing noises and a lot of babbling over Monza 2008.

Sebastian is amused to say the least, but is rather glad Charles was apparently with another driver and not sneaking around with anyone that he didn’t already know.


	6. Mini Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a new press officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Theangelofdarkness as a little mini fic for her. ^^

Lee McKenzie flashes Sebastian a smile as he enters the pen, a playful look visible in his eyes as he stands before her. “So Sebastian well done for the win today, how does it feel?”

“It feels amazing. The team did a good job today and I am very happy.” Sebastian nods with a warm smile.

Lee grins back but frowns when she notices the lack of a certain press officer. “No Britta today?”

Sebastian gives her a secretive grin and steps to the side where a little four year old girl stands besides him holding a toy dictaphone. She has a super serious look in her big brown eyes and she’s pushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

“I have a new press officer. She’s been super helpful.” Sebastian grins softly, looking at the small child. “Haven’t you?”

The little girl nods and turns to Lee. “Be nice to him.”

“I’m always nice.” Lee laughs softly. “And I promise to ask only nice questions to Seb.”

The little girl thinks about her words and nods regally. “You can ask.”

“Thank you.” Lee smiles warmly and turns to Sebastian. “So Ferrari 1-2 today, you must be pleased……”

* * *

Once the interviews are over Sebastian takes the small child over to Britta, who had been recording in the background. She smiles warmly as the little girl jumps into her arms. “Hey there, did you enjoy your time with Sebby?”

The little girl nods proudly. “I told Lee to be nice!”

“Did you? You did a very good job!” Britta kisses her head, mouthing a soft thank you to Sebastian.

Sebastian beams and nods. “I heard earlier she enjoyed doing the grid walk with Daddy. She got Kimi to stop and told him he needed to speak to Mark. He listened.”

“Seriously?” Britta’s eyes widen and Sebastian nods, a grin playing at his lips.

“He actually smiled. He smiled during the interview. Your Daughter is the future of journalism.”

Britta laughs softly and kisses the child’s head. “Yes, of course she is.”

Sebastian watches them with a soft smile, happy to see how happy Britta is. The child had been a surprise to the Webbers, but a welcome one and he could see how happy she made them and how complete their little family was.

Quietly he slips away, smiling to himself as he listens to the excited chatter of Britta and her little Mini Me. 


	7. Don’t worry, I can stop loving you

The silence was deafening. Neither driver moved. Kimi stood frozen to the spot, staring at Sebastian who was looking at anything but him. “What...what did you just say?”

“You heard me.” The German’s voice was small, clipped. He doesn’t meet Kimi’s eyes but lifts his head, looking away from him.

“I heard you, but I can’t believe it.” Kimi shakes his head. “You...you choose now?”

“Would there ever be a right time?” Sebastian questions, finally looking at him.

“You could have told me when I came to you before I left F1. You could have told me when we were on that beach in Russia. You could have told me on so many nights spent together in hotel rooms. But you choose now. The day before my wedding. To tell me you love me. Why Sebastian? Why would you find the courage now? When I’m finally happy?”

“Because I knew I could never give you the things she could give you. But...but I still couldn’t let you go.” Sebastian says quietly.

“You’re an idiot! If you had told me I’d have gone with you in a heartbeat. Those things mean nothing when you offer yourself to me. You were all I ever wanted.....” Kimi cuts himself off, his voice shaking before he manages some control. “But you’re too late now Seb. I’m going to be married in the morning and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Kimi’s hands are fists at his sides and he digs his nails into his palms to try to stop the tears from falling, because Sebastian is looking at him like he’s just broken him.

Sebastian nods, looking down at the ground. “I see. I guess I’ve never been very courageous huh?” He swallows and looks up at him, giving him a shaky smile. “Don’t worry, I can stop loving you. I hope tomorrow is perfect and everything you ever wanted.”

And then before Kimi can say or do anything, Sebastian is gone.


	8. Moose?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is true to his word and gets two moose from Ted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will explain this crack 
> 
> https://i-am-part-of-team-vettel.tumblr.com/post/174822685185/who-doesnt-like-moose

“Oh for-“ Kimi looks utterly horrified as Sebastian gleefully leads the two mooses down from the horsebox.

“Ted gave them to me, for winning the race!” Sebastian beams. “Gerald and Geraldine. They needed to be together.”

“You...you actually got the moose.” Kimi looks at him, his eye twitching a little as Gerald starts to much on his rose bushes.

“Well I won the race so fair trade really. Two moose for a race win. Seems fair.” Sebastian grins. “What do you think?”

“I think you’ve gone mad. You can’t keep them.” Kimi firmly shakes his head.

Sebastian deflates, a pout appearing and his blue eyes looking pleading. “I can’t?”

“We don’t have anywhere to keep them! The backyard isn’t fenced in. They could wander off!” Kimi replies.

“Gerald and Geraldine are good moose and wouldn’t do that.” Sebastian shakes his head.

“We don’t have any food for them.” Kimi tries.

“Ted will provide the food.” Sebastian nods.

“We can’t keep them here when we go to races.” Kimi says.

“Mark will take care of them.” Sebastian beams.

“I’m not going to win am I?” Kimi asks.

“Nope.” Sebastian says proudly.

Kimi sighs. “Put the fucking things in the garden.”

Sebastian grins triumphantly and talks soothingly to the moose as he leads them into their new home.

Kimi now wishes he didn’t break up with Valtteri all those years ago.


	9. House hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the ask box request: I wish you'd write a fic where Seb and Kimi go house-hunting and are focused on completely different things that are "good" or "bad" with the places they look at. XD

“Oh my god no. No. Nope. No.” Kimi shakes his head furiously. “I can’t believe you bid on this place!”

“We can restore it together!” Sebastian’s eyes shine with happiness as they watch Martin Roberts get ready to interview them about buying a house at auction.

“Seb the house has mould, damp, the wallpaper is hanging off, the floorboards are bare. It’s awful.” Kimi shudders.

“It has character and we can fix it all up.” Sebastian nods seriously.

“Why couldn’t we have just bought the really nice house? The one we didn’t have to bid on and was actually liveable? Why did you want to go to auction?” Kimi whines.

“Because it’s fun and I wanted our home to be something we built together.” Sebastian replies, looking at him like a kicked puppy.

Kimi just sighs, putting a hand over his eyes as Martin approaches them, ready to interview them for Homes Under The Hammer. 


	10. Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Simi Android!AU

Kimi is lead to the back of the factory with the other drivers. Both Pierre and Valtteri look nervous. The area of the factory they found themselves in vaguely had the feeling of a lab, something clinical and cold. It suited what the Cyberlife company was all about. Experimentation.

“And over here we have the models that will be your teammates.” Kara smiles and gestures to the row of Androids all in different pods, “You will find your teammate by the team logo on the base.”

“This is fucking weird.” Valtteri murmurs as he watches the other drivers move towards their new partners.

Kimi gives a soft hum in agreement and moves towards the Android with the prancing horse on it’s stand.

“To activate just swipe your key card against the panel.” Kara instructs the drivers and they do so, some with an eager expression and others with ones filled with fear.

Kimi does as he’s told and with a cold hiss the cylinder rises to reveal his new teammate.

He was about the same height as kimi, blonde with a ridiculous amount of curls. His eyes were closed and he wore a racesuit like Kimi would wear on track.

“To wake up your partner, just recite the factory code located on your key card.” Kara continues.

“03071987” Kimi reads out, jumping a mile when he hears a beep and a small ring of glowing blue light appears on the android’s temple. His eyes open and Kimi is met by quite vivid blue eyes.

“Hello I am S5. You must be Kimi?” The Android questions with a curious tilt of his head.


	11. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “I wish you would write a fic about Val’s new puppy.”

“Turbo, I’d like you to meet someone.” Valtteri says softly as he gently lowers himself down onto his knees to show the tubby cat the little Dalmatian puppy in his arms.

Turbo gives the small pup a tiny delicate sniff and swishes his tail, looking up at Valtteri distrustfully.

“It’s okay Turbo. He’s going to be your new best friend.” Valtteri smiles softly at him.

Turbo looks frankly even more miffed at his words and wordlessly turns and stalks away, tail up in the air.

“Turbo? Oh come on Turbo! He’s just a little puppy! Come on! Don’t grouch.” Valtteri sighs, but the cat has disappeared.

Valtteri sighs softly and looks down at the small pup in his arms. “He’ll get used to you. I promise.”

The little puppy just licks his chin in reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Imagine Lewis comes back from meeting and celebrating with the team and he is just like i wouldn't say attacking but in that kind of tone tells Seb that it was stupid what he did to Valtteri and like Seb gets really hurt but fights back and has the last word and just leaves so Lewis realises that it wasn't okay from him to do that so he goes to Seb's motorhome and apologises and Seb in the beginning kinda plays hard to get but it all ends up in a make out session

Lewis comes back from Sky feeling buoyant and on top of the world. Another win in the bag and back on top of the Championship. He was feeling good. To top off this amazing feeling Sky had been praising of his actions out on track and had gone into length on Sebastian’s start. Lewis thought the move had been incredibly stupid on Sebastian’s part and Sky had pretty much agreed, making him feel right in his opinion.   
  
The thing is, that righteous feeling means that the words that leave his mouth upon seeing Sebastian again are cruel. “You really fucked that up didn’t you?”   
  
The happy smile completely fades from Sebastian’s face as he looks at Lewis. “Uh what?”   
  
“That first turn. You were pretty reckless out there.” Lewis shakes his head.   
  
“I went for it and locked up, I couldn’t avoid him. I tried.” Sebastian replies, looking and feeling tense.   
  
“It was still fucking stupid. Honestly Seb, you’re never going to win the Title driving like this.” Lewis replies.   
  
Sebastian’s eyes flicker with sadness and his jaw tightens. “It’s a good thing then your fucking miracle car can just hand you the Title on a plate then huh?”   
  
Lewis opens his mouth to reply but Sebastian is gone, storming out of the room. 

* * *

Lewis approaches the Ferrari motorhome, feeling guilty and sad. Sebastian had stopped responding to his calls and texts and now he was getting worried. Maybe he had gone too far with his comments. It had come out meaner than he had intended it to, he didn’t want Sebastian upset because of him.   
  
He enters the motorhome and spots Sebastian curled up on one of the chairs watching the screens where a World Cup match was playing and he sits down next to him.   
  
Sebastian ignores him, eyes fixed on the game.   
  
Lewis sighs, “Seb come on, please? I am sorry. I didn’t mean it. You know me.”   
  
“I thought I knew you, guess I was wrong.” Sebastian murmurs.   
  
“Seb.” Lewis whines out his name. “I really didn’t mean it. Please believe me. Please.”   
  
Sebastian turns to face him, eyebrow raised. “Seriously? You think I forgive you?”   
  
Lewis’ face falls. “Seb, you know I would never hurt you….”  
  
“And yet you did.” Sebastian looks at him. “That is unforgivable.”   
  
Lewis lowers his eyes. “I didn’t...I didn’t want this..please.”   
  
Seeing Lewis on the verge of panic, Sebastian grins. “I got you, didn’t I?”  
  
Lewis looks up in shock and Sebastian just smiles.   
  
“I forgive you, you idiot. Now come here.” Sebastian leans in closer, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, which Lewis responds to almost immediately.   
  
They kiss for a little while and then Sebastian takes his hand. “Now you’ve gotta make it up to me properly.”   
  
Lewis can only grin as Sebastian leads him into his driver’s room and locks the door. 


	13. Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi and Seb celebrate Max's win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff for Robothead. Writers block is hell.

Max is leaving the podium room clutching the first place trophy tight to his chest. The roar of the crowd is still lighting up the circuit, the grandstands a wash of pure orange. Chants and screams of Max’s name fill the air. It was a good feeling. Pure. Strong. He feels the chants and calls rush over him and it feels like it’s about time he has this. This is his and his alone.   
  
He’s walking back to the pits when suddenly he hears Sebastian call out his name. He gives a yelp of surprise as he’s suddenly lifted up into the air by two grinning Ferrari drivers and placed on their shoulders.   
  
“We need to go out and celebrate, don’t you agree?” Sebastian asks with a grin, blue eyes full of pride.   
  
Max gives him a beaming smile in return, nodding. “I’d like that, so long as there’s no singing Italian songs again.”   
  
Sebastian laughs softly. “Maybe you could teach me some Dutch songs instead?”   
  
“Or maybe the two of you don’t sing and we can travel home in peace?” Kimi suggests, looking at them both.   
  
Sebastian just snorts, looking amused at his teammate. “Max won the race. The plane ride home won’t be quiet.”   
  
“At least spare me the singing, please?” Kimi asks.   
  
Max and Sebastian look at each other and then decide to burst into song, ignoring Kimi’s groan of protest and threats to drop Max to the floor. 


	14. Post it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Simi writing MerDer style post-it vows pretty pleaseee

“I want to marry you.”

It’s a whispered confession made in the dark of the hotel room. Kimi lifts his head up to stare at Sebastian, the only thing he can see in the dark is his silhouette.

“Marry me?” Kimi asks, testing the words on his tongue.

“Marry you.” Sebastian confirms, turning to look at him. “I want to marry you.”

“But we’ve not even come out in public yet.” Kimi replies, frowning. “Its a little backwards isn’t it? Getting married and then coming out.”

“But think about it! If we get married now no one will know! We can get married in secret. Just the two of us!” Sebastian replies, switching on the lamp to look at the Finn’s face.

Kimi is still frowning and he shakes his head a little. “I’ve always wanted a wedding everyone could attend. Friends and family. Not one done in a registry office all hush hush.”

Sebastian’s face falls. “Yeah…yeah you’re right. Sorry Kimi.” He lowers his head. “You are right…it wouldn’t be special.”

Kimi looks at his dejected face and he gently places his hand on top of his. “I want to call you my Husband. But I don’t want to have my big day be small. I want to be able to tell my mother I’m married at least.”

“I understand Kimi. I do.” Sebastian says gently. “Just ignore me, okay?”

Kimi bites his lip and sighs, an idea coming to him. “Hey…I want to do something with you. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.” Sebastian murmurs, looking at him. “What are you up to?”

Kimi gets up from the bed and fetches some post it notes from the drawer and a pen. He sits back down on the edge of the bed and looks at Sebastian. “We are going to write down our vows on this post it note and sign it together. And this will be our marriage until we can get this done properly.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he grins softly. “Okay so what are our vows?”

Kimi grins back and scribbles something on the paper. “Love each other even when we hate each other?”

“With our career, yes. I agree with that.” Sebastian nods, then adds. “No running when things get tough?”

Kimi nods and adds that to the note. “How about, take care of each other when we’re old and smelly and senile?”

Sebastian laughs softly and nods. “That’s perfect.” He bites his lip and looks at him. “And it’s forever?”

“Forever.” Kimi agrees with a grin, putting that down on the note as well. “Right. I think that’s it.” He quickly signs the bottom and hands it to Sebastian.

Sebastian grins softly and takes the pen and signs his name at the bottom under Kimi’s signature. “Now what happens?” He asks, looking at Kimi.

“Now we seal it with a kiss.” Kimi grins and pulls him forward to kiss him gently, feeling Sebastian melt into the kiss.

When they pull away, Sebastian is beaming softly. “Husband.”

“Husband.” Kimi replies with a beaming smile of his own, heart racing at the happiness on Sebastian’s face. Maybe it wasn’t official, but it was a promise bound in ink.


	15. White flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt Simi + “Didn’t mean to” 
> 
> A Tomb Raider AU because I’m Tomb Raider trash.

He slowly creeps through the forest. Breath held. String taunt. Expression cold.

It was just like all the wolves he had killed. Just like all the men he had slaughtered before they could hurt him. He had to do this. He had to survive no matter the cost.

He’s silent. Lethal. The days spent wandering Yamatai having taught him how to be as silent as the breeze.

He imagines his target as a wolf. It’s easier this way. A Wolf was just a mindless predator. Killing one of them was easy and thoughtless.

He most certainly doesn’t think about hot kisses, murmured I love yous and hands wandering over skin.

It was all lies. Trinity didn’t want him to get too close to Michael’s work. Maybe the love was never real. How could it be? Trinity wanted to rule the world and the only way to make sure it happened was to make sure the prodigy of Professor Schumacher never discovered the secret of Himiko.

Kimi was the perfect way to distract him.

Seeing him among the leering men watching as they kicked the shit out of him should have shocked him. But it didn’t. It made him angry.

He had loved Kimi. But Kimi had never been real and that made him see red.

He creeps closer, willing the bow to be steady as he makes it taunt. It’s all about too familiar to him now. The feel of the string. The lightness of the arrow. The thunk it made as it aimed true. The bow was an extension of himself and he was deadly with it.

Kimi’s words come back to him. Words said to him as he laid dirty and bruised in a stinking cell. “I didn’t mean to.”

Didn’t mean to what? Fall for him? Betray him? Slaughter his friends? Trinity were nothing but cold hearted bastards. They didn’t care who they hurt.

They didn’t care.

He didn’t care.

He watches as Kimi turns and pauses as he sees him in the trees. Kimi looks calmly at him.

He keeps the arrow taunt as Kimi nods once at him. He knows how good Sebastian is. He wouldn’t miss. His aim would always be true. Instead of raising his gun to defend himself, he closes his eyes.

And something inside Sebastian snaps.

_Maps. Charts. String drawn up over boards. Sebastian showing Kimi Michael’s journals on how to find the tomb of Himiko. The excitement he felt. The hesitation in Kimi’s eyes. The hand on his arm. The kiss. The plea to not chase after Michael._

_The ship. The storm. Shipwrecked. A shard of wood pierced in his skin. Bloody and battered and bruised. Howls. Wolves. Learning to survive. His first kill. Wolf breath and men’s shouts. Capture._

_Trinity._

_Kimi refusing to meet his eyes._

_Kimi deliberately opening his cell._

_Kimi helping him escape back into the woods._

Kimi standing there right now willing to accept death.

The arrows flies and aims true.

A thunk. A gasp. A shirt caught on the arrow’s point pierced into the wood.

Kimi swallows and watches as Sebastian appears out of the trees. Eyes dark and full of pain.

“This is a warning. You run. You get off of this fucking island if Himiko allows you to, and you never ever come near me again.” Sebastian spits out.

Kimi shrinks under his gaze and he nods mutely, he can’t look him in the eyes.

Sebastian snatches his gun from him and slings it round his shoulders, nodding in satisfaction. He turns to look at Kimi. “I was stupid enough to believe you loved me. I won’t make that mistake again. You come after me and the next arrow will be in your heart, understand?”

Kimi nods again, still not meeting his eyes.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and then turns to move into the trees. Not looking back. Leaving Kimi pinned to the tree and tied to his fate.

 


	16. Fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen this better not get back to the Paddock you hear me? I mean...pretending to be engaged to get free cake at a wedding fayre?!” 
> 
> Sebson + fake dating troop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea from one of those wedding shows where they try to give the couple ideas based on budget and it got me thinking of people pretending to be engaged to get free cake and how I would do that and then I ended up here XD

“Ah, here we are. The future Mr and Mr. Button.” The perky receptionist beams at the two men in front of her. “Welcome to the wedding fayre! I have your brochures here and of course your map, enjoy!”

Jenson politely thanks the woman and turns to Sebastian, “come along, Darling. We’ve got ideas to gather!”

Sebastian grumbles under his breath but smiles politely at the receptionist and follows the Brit through the doors and into the large convention hall which is filled with rows upon rows of stands dedicated to weddings.

“Listen this better not get back to the Paddock you hear me? I mean...pretending to be engaged to get free cake at a wedding fayre?! It’s got to be the most stupidest idea you’ve ever come up with.” Sebastian hisses at Jenson as they wander through the stalls.

“And yet you accompanied me. You don’t mind us fake dating, not for free cake.” Jenson grins and nudges Sebastian. “Now relax Mr. Button and enjoy the free gifts.”

“You could have at least made us Mr. Vettel.” Sebastian huffs. “I wouldn’t take your last name.”

“You wound me really. What’s wrong with being a Button?” Jenson asks with a grin as he looks over one of the stalls in interest.

“Well for one thing, Sebastian Button is a mouthful. For another Jenson Vettel suits you.” Sebastian replies, face aflame at the admission.

Jenson turns to look at him and doesn’t bat an eyelid. He just grins. “You like the idea of us being engaged to each other huh?”

“Shut it.” Sebastian mumbles but Jenson laughs softly, poking him.

“Oh come on you do! Come on let’s run though how you proposed to me!”

“Jenson.”

“Oh no come on. You proposed on track with a flash mob. It was highly romantic.”

“Enough.”

“No. I now know you like me. I am not shutting up.” Jenson grins, taking his arm through his. “And watching you squirm is fun.”

Sebastian whines softly at his words, looking trapped and Jenson decides to soothe him.

“And I like you too. No sweat. So let’s just enjoy the fayre and tonight I will take you on a date.” Jenson says with a grin.

Sebastian looks at him in awe and can only dumbly nod as Jenson determinedly leads him to a cake stall.


	17. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: For the Vampire starters: “I want cool vampire powers.” with Valewis (wow shocker I know) But feel free to slip some Simi in the background 😜 (only if you want to of course)

“I want cool vampire powers!” Lewis sighs as he looks over at Valtteri. “Why do you get all the cool stuff and I don’t?”

“A. Because I don’t find this cool and B. I am not going to turn you.” Valtteri replies, shaking his head as Lewis huffs loudly.

“But you can run super fast! And you’re strong! And you live forever! What do I have?” Lewis asks, looking very put out.

Valtteri sighs again, looking at the ceiling as if praying for strength. “You have your spirit and your love and you drive your car really fast. That’s cool enough.”

“But I’m going to get old.” Lewis says softly, looking over at him. “I’ll leave you.”

“Not for a very long time yet.” Valtteri replies. He looks over to Lewis and sees the worry all over his face. “Is this why you keep asking me to turn you?”

Lewis nods quietly, lowering his head to inspect the rather interesting cushions on the sofa. “I have dreams. I dream I get old and crumble into dust while you stay young forever without me.”

Valtteri’s face softens in understanding and he moves over to him, kneeling besides him in front of the sofa. “This has been on your mind?”

Lewis nods, not looking at him.

“For how long?” Valtteri asks softly, taking his hand. “How long have you had these dreams?”

“Ever since Kimi told me Sebastian is turning him on his 40th birthday.” Lewis whispers.

Valtteri closes his eyes. Of course. Sebastian had mentioned it to him a while back. It had been mutually discussed between him and the Finn. Arranging a date for it to happen.

Lewis doesn’t say anything at Valtteri’s quiet but then he lets out a shaky sigh. “I’m scared. I don’t want to be parted from you. I can’t even imagine not having you with me anymore. I’m fragile and human and breakable. I keep thinking of what ifs and I’m scared…”

“Lew? Kulta? Listen to me. I won’t let that happen. I couldn’t bear to be parted from you. Not for anything. It’s not something we’ve ever discussed but you should know I never did plan to let you go. Because you’re mine, for however long you want me for. Forever if needs be.” He gently tips his chin up. “If you want what you’re asking for I want to set a date. Like Seb and Kimi have done. Let me have some time with you as a human before I turn you.”

Lewis looks at him, eyes wide and shocked. “You’ll do it?”

“Within reason. The date is in the far future and you realise that I will never let you go.” Valtteri looks at him.

Lewis’ breath gets caught in his throat and he nods softly. “Yes…yes I agree with your terms. A date in the far future. Can I get back to you on that?”

Valtteri smiles softly and nods. “You can, Kulta. You don’t have to make this date right now though. Just know I accept your wish to be turned when the time is right.”

Lewis feels a tear slip down his cheek and he leans down to kiss Valtteri softly, the Finn cupping his cheek gently as they kiss.

When they part Lewis sniffs and wipes at his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Valtteri says softly, pressing a soft kiss to his nose before his eyes begin to sparkle. He gets up to gently sit on Lewis’ lap and wraps his arms around his neck, looking at Lewis thoughtfully. “For now though, you’re still human, so we can have some fun.” He flashes him a fanged smile.

Lewis shivers softly, eyes dark as he pulls Valtteri down for heated kisses. No more words are spoken that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for these starters please comment them, I'm still taking them! :3 Here's a few of the lists 
> 
> https://sloangreytrash.tumblr.com/post/180987705564/rp-starters-vampire  
> http://splattermemes.tumblr.com/post/169507625625/vampire-starters  
> http://rockinrpmemes.tumblr.com/post/136302162921/more-vampire-starters
> 
> Please either comment them here or go to my Tumblr, sloangreytrash, to ask me! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
